


Nightmare

by StoryGirl555



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Henry has siblings, Love Confession, Nightmares, Spoilers for Valiant Hero, mentioned Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryGirl555/pseuds/StoryGirl555
Summary: Henry had a recurring nightmare about his friend Charles, and Ellie has to comfort him.Little does Ellie know, that Henry really loves Ellie as more than a friend, and tonight is the night that Henry will confess his feelings.
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Ellie Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers for the Valiant Hero ending. If you haven’t seen it yet, then I recommend that you do before reading this story. If you have seen the ending, then you are good to go.
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy.

The alarm rang throughout the space station.

Henry and Charles were racing through the station to escape. They have figured a way to make the Toppat Clan’s space station explode, and now are finding a way out of here.

Eventually, they found some escape pods. Henry and Charles decided to take the escape pod with a cracked window in it. Once they opened it, it was actually empty. They entered and sat down.

“Ahh, well that was intense.” Charles said. “Can’t wait to go ho-“

Just then, a Toppat Clan member grabbed Henry and threw him out of the escape pod. Charles saw what happened, ran out of the escape pod and took him out, allowing Henry to reenter the escape pod. Charles was about to reenter as well, but the Toppat Clan member pinned him to the ground. And to make matters worse, the escape pod door closed.

Henry was shocked. That was the only empty escape pod on the space station. He saw Charles wrestling the Toppat Clan member and saw him pinning the Toppat Clan member to the escape pod window.

“Don’t worry about me-ow-I’ll find another way.” Charles told Henry.

And then, the escape pod left the station.

Henry was worried about Charles. Was he going to be okay? Would he find another escape pod? His thoughts about his friend went wild.

Then, he heard him through the earpiece.

“Henry? You there?” Charles asked. Henry was glad that he was still okay. “I’m fine...” Henry said.

“Man...that roughed me up. Got him though. Gotta be another escape pod around here somewhere.” Charles said.

Henry could only look at the space station, because that is where his friend is.

“We did it though we got ‘em. It was a pretty good plan.” Charles continued. “You could say it was the greates-“

And then, the space station exploded.

Henry with tears in his eyes, banged on the window of the escape pod. “NOOOO! CHARLES!” Henry tearfully screamed.

He eventually stopped banging on the window and cried softly. He knew that Charles is now dead.

His best friend is now dead.

And there’s no bringing him back.

Henry’s eyes flew open, and he sat up, gasping. He was in his room, sitting in his bed. He glanced at the clock. It read 3:00 am.

"What..." he muttered, confused. He looked around the room, confused about what happened.

Then it clicked. Henry knew what had happened. He had that nightmare about Charles’ death. Ever since that mission, that horrifying scene about Charles dying played in his dreams, becoming a nightmare to him. 

And Henry always had that nightmare every single time.

Almost involuntarily, he curled up into a ball and began to cry.

Downstairs, Ellie Rose was going to the kitchen to get a drink, when she suddenly heard sobs coming from Henry’s room. Wondering what was going on, she walked upstairs and crept over to his door and cautiously opened it only to find Henry hugging his knees to his chest and crying. 

At first, Ellie was confused. Why was Henry awake at three o'clock in the morning, crying? Had something bad happened that she didn't know about?

Then it hit her. She knew that Henry had that nightmare again.

Ever since Ellie escaped The Wall (how was unknown), she had decided to stay at Henry’s place because she had nowhere to go. And every night, Ellie would hear Henry crying late in the night.

Henry told Ellie that he has always had that nightmare of Charles dying ever since that mission he had with him. Ellie was so shocked to hear that.

And now, Ellie was seeing Henry crying because of his recurring nightmare, and was going through the pain of losing him all over again.

Seeing him like this broke Ellie’s heart. It killed her to watch him hurting.

Almost involuntary, Ellie fully opened the door to Henry’s room and stepped inside.

“Henry? Are you okay?” Ellie asked. Henry stopped crying and looked up to see his friend Ellie. “Y...Yeah...I...I’m fine.” Henry said, almost tearfully.

Ellie walked over to Henry’s bed and sat beside him. They were quiet for a while, until Ellie spoke up.

“Henry, this isn’t your fault.” Ellie told Henry. She knew that Henry’s been blaming himself for Charles’ death, and Ellie knew that this isn’t true.

“But it is! It’s all my fault! If I had done something, Charles might still be alive! But I didn’t, and because of me, Charles is dead! And it’s all my fault!” Henry exclaimed. He then went back to crying. But this time, he was crying hardly.

Ellie was a little bit sad. She always knew that Henry’s not to blame for the death of his close friend, but after hearing why he’s blaming himself for it, Ellie could feel that Henry’s heart was shattered.

“Henry, it’s okay.” Ellie said, calming down the crying boy. “I know your upset about your friend being dead and blaming his death on you, but that doesn’t mean your not alone in this world, you still have me.” Ellie told him.

“Really?” Henry asked. “Of course!” Ellie said, smiling. She then wrapped Henry into a hug. “And I’m not gonna be leaving you. I’ll be right by your side, no matter what.” Ellie told Henry.

Henry bursted out crying again and returned the hug, burying his head in her chest as he kept on sobbing. 

“Shh, it's okay, Henry..." Ellie whispered, careful not to wake anyone else up.

“E-Ellie...” Henry choked out between sobs, his face still buried in her chest. "I miss him. I miss him so much."

“I know, Henry. Believe me, I know.” Ellie said gently.

Henry carefully lifted his head to look Ellie in his eyes, and his eyes met hers. Their faces were about two centimeters apart, but neither of them noticed or cared.

“Ellie, there’s something I need to tell you.” Henry said. He knew that his feelings for Ellie grew since she would always go to Henry’s room and comfort him when he has that recurring nightmare, and now was the time to confess his feelings.

“What is it, Henry?” Ellie asked. She saw Henry took a deep breath. What is he planning to say to her?

“I...I love you, Ellie.”

Ellie was shocked. Henry loved her? Like, as more than a friend?

“I loved you since the day you comforted me. You always cheered me up when I’m sad, and you’ve done so much for me to make me feel better ever since I’ve grieved the death of my best friend. You made me so happy that I like you more than as a friend. And so I have to say this, Ellie Rose, I LOVE YOU!” Henry confessed.

Ellie was surprised to hear Henry confess his feelings, but she knew that she felt the same way.

“Henry...I feel the same way.” Ellie said, smiling.

Henry was shocked to hear that. “Ellie, I thought you would...” Henry said. Ellie then put her hand on Henry’s face. “Henry, I would never turn you down.” She said softly.

Henry put his hand on Ellie’s face and smiled softly. There were still a few tears in his eyes, but that didn’t matter.

They remained in that position for what felt like forever, until Ellie finally inched her face closer to Henry’s. Ellie then kissed Henry softly on the lips.

Henry’s eyes widened. It took him a minute to realize what was going on, and before he knew it, he was kissing back. Ellie’s body moved closer to Henry’s body deepening the kiss, and Henry tilted his head deepening it even further.

In that moment, everything seemed to stop. Nothing else mattered. It was just Henry and Ellie together in their warm embrace. It felt like even time itself wanted this moment to last forever.

After what felt like an eternity, they both broke apart from the kiss and looked at each other in awe. 

“Ellie, can you sleep with me tonight?” Henry asked. Ellie smiled softly. “Of course, Henry.” She replied.

Henry and Ellie went under the covers and snuggled together in bed. “I love you.” Henry said quietly. “I love you too.” Ellie whispered back.

And like that, Henry and Ellie fell asleep in each other’s arms. And Henry seemed to let his sorrows fade away.

Henry could now sleep happily, and that is all that really matters.

Later that morning...

Henry’s brother and sister Damien and Natalie were walking over to Henry’s room. Natalie was quietly giggling, while Damien was confused.

“Nat, what are we doing?” Damien asked his sister, only to be met by Natalie shushing him. “You’re gonna wake them up!” Natalie whispered. That made Damien even more confused.

Natalie then reached out for the doorknob, carefully turning it and pulling the door open, keeping it as silent as she could. 

“Wha-“ This time, Damien was stopped by the sight before him. It looked like Henry and Ellie had fallen asleep together. How, he didn't know, but however it had happened, they were now tangled up together, fast asleep.

“Ohhhhh.” Damien said. “Good idea, Nat.” He told Natalie as she pulled out her phone and hit the camera button. “Thanks, bro.” Natalie said.

Natalie touched the 'record' button on her phone and aimed the camera at Henry and Ellie. “Alright," she whispered, "One...two...three!"

“RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPYHEADS!” Damien yelled, and the sleeping couple woke with a start.

Henry looked around, disoriented, until he saw his brother and sister Damien and Natalie standing in the doorway. He jumped out of bed, grabbing a pillow as he did. “Get out!" He yelled and began hitting his siblings with the pillow in his hands. They ran out, laughing.

“This is sooo going on StickTube.” Natalie said, saving the video.


End file.
